I WILL MISS YOU!
by rajvi21
Summary: Not a story...its a news fr my all frndz n rvwrs... Plzzz frnds read this note n aftr that plzz forgive me...ThankU:)


Hi everyone!

M here today with a news for you all...m leaving ff because of some personal problems...n today is my last day here...

Before I go, I wanted to let you know how much I have enjoyed my time here. Thank you all for your support, patience, and are a special group of people and I will definitely miss you...

ff gives me lots of love n many sisters...n i enjoyed them too...Thanku soo much to all of you for come in my life...love u all...

 **Daya's Mahi:** Mahi wht shuld i say abt u...? no wrds...u r the most important person in my life...jb ma roye...to tum thi mery safh...jb ma hnsi...to tm shamil thi us ma...mujhy dantny wali.. pyar karny wali...itna to ma b nhi janti khud ko jitna tum janti ho...i think aise koe bat nhi h aj tk jo tm na janti ho...masti mzak sb sath ma kiya...n one more thng tm bda axah makkhn lgati ho yar...khas kr jb adi sa bat krni ho...n hr bar dant mujhe pdti h...huh..;);)...n plzz dimag ka ilaj b krwa lo meri budhi bhen..;);)...i mean pagl ho na is liya...;)

Jo bi huva us ma agr khein meri galati thi ya i hurted u to us k ma sorry frm the bottom of my heart...tmhy jo thik lga tm na kiya...n plzzzz m folding my hands...dubara kbhi aise mt krna...

I 'll miss you more then anyone...n don't frget me...ohkkk...;)

Wishing you all the happiness of life...best of luck fr ur future...:)

Thanku soo much fr everything mahi...everything u did fr me...:D you r the most kind n adorable person i ever met...n m proud that m ur sister...it was the most precious time of my life, which we spent together, when we used to talk whole night...when we teased one another...our cute nok jhok...smtimes my lectures n smtime ur lectures..;);p...your gussa...jo k tmhy krna b nae ata thik sa;)...n one more thing which i loved is...doing **hitlergiri** on u both...hehe;)

 **We are BEST FRIENDS, SOUL MATES, BESTIES... or hmara ya relation mrny k bad b khtm nhi ho ga...duri b aye.. kdwaht b aye lkn hmara rishta aisa hi rha or hmesha aisa hi rhy ga...:)**

Byeeee n adi ko khub tang krna;) apna khyal rkhna...report to mujhy mil jaye gi...;) u know my informers;);)...hehehe

Love u loads n loads...muahhh..:*:*

 **Princess046 :** Most happiest soul on ff...after mahi u r the one ani who knows that much abt me...we shared a very gud bond...u are the one jo mairy lunch, n dinner pa nzr rkhti thi...dadi amma...;) hm log itny km time ma itna close ho gye pta hi nae chla...you r soo sweet n cute ani...sb sa zyada loving n caring...i'll miss u n ur never ending questions...chatter box...;);p

Always be happy n make other people happy wd ur nautanki...;)

Di loves u loads mera cutie pie ani bacha...muahhhhh:*:*

 **Loveukavin:** Hey aishu darling! teko kya bolun re...u r the one of my reason to smile jaanemannn...tujh sa axhi dost koe nae ho skti yar...no no boyfriend;);p...sunnn...this gf loves u soo much baby...:* n i'll not miss you n tu b nhi kry gi ma janti hun...;) you did alot fr me...always helped me as a frnd...support me as a sister...n protected me as a brother ...understand me like a mother..:) tu na thik bola tha bhagwan na meri mom ki jaga bheja tujhe meri life ma...:):) i love u aishu...teri msti mzak...sb khx special h kyu k tu khud special h...thanku sooo much fr this jaan...:):) n hope u got ur kavin;):p...hehehe...rajat sir k baad kisi sa pyar huva h to wo tu h re;):p hehehe

Always stay blessed nd happy...bst of luck fr ur bright future :)

Loveeee youuuuuu:*:* n byeee nhi bolun gi coz of our deal...muaaaahhhhh:*:*:*

 **DUO21:** Hieeee bhabi...;);)...hope u recover soon...my prayers are always wd u...n m sorry fr everything...i know ma zyada dant diya tha...bt it was fr ur betterment...shhooollyyy baby...

we shared a very gud relation...dada ko mil k preshan kiya...;) ladaie b ki n fr that m sorry...mistake was mine...

You r a gud prsn...sweet n shyy grl...hope u get all happiness of life...n always rmmbr one thing...ldkiyan kbhi bhi lakon sa km nhi hoti hein...hm wo sb kr skty jo aik ldka kr skta h...:)

Be brave...n always be happy :):):D

Byeee...Love u bhabi jaan...muaahhh

 **Samina** : hiiii...hw r u? u r my first frnd on ff...thanxxx fr ur frndship dear...:) u r a very nice, sweet n kind prsn n busyyy too;);) best of luck for ur mushkil studies;):)

loveee youuuu...:*:*

 **CuteDiksha** : heyyy dikshu...! Hope u r fine...u know u r the first one on ff who call me didu...n i was vry happy that day...u r a special blessing of god fr me...n i luv you like my daughtern...i enjoyed a great time w will miss those happy n sad moments...:)

Always be happy... don't be sad n diks ko zyada preshan mt krna..,;);)

Best of luck fr ur future...:)

ur bhabi, barfi n didu loves u loads...muahhhh:*:*

 **Duo lovers** : fari missing u soo muchh yar...:( ap kyun chly gy apni guriya ko chod k...aisa koe krta h kya h kya..vry bad:( i love chhoooo muchh diii...n always will love u.. i know u r watching me...nd u mst nt be happy to see me like this...bt i can do nthng...seriously m missing u like hell..,:'(:'(...love u dii...:*

Nd Areej di...Hani di...tanku soo much fr ur love di...love u both:*:*

 **Drizzle1640** : Hey! busy grl...kaise h...? you r soo sweet n cute...thanku fr comin in my life...n givin me such a cute lovely sister...or tai man gye kya? nhi mani to makkhn lgao tai ko man jaye gi;);p

Mummy ko tang nhi karna...net km use krna...or mummy ko khush karny k liya axhy sa pdhaie krna..:):) or kbhi b ya mt sochna k koe apko pyar nhi krta...hr koe meri sreya ko pyar karta h...or sb sa zyada pyar di apni pari ko karti h...love u loads n loads cutie piee...:*:*

May God shower all his blessings on you n ur all wishes cm true..:)

Love u...muaaahhh:*:*

 **DayaVineet's Girl:** hyyy diii...ap ko kya bolun yar...Barbie di...cutie pie...di u r the one of my favorite di on ff...thanku soo much di fo cumin in my life n always tolerating my faltu bakwas...diii apko tang krny ka jitna mza h na wo kisi or kaam ma nhi ata...my favorite kaam apko tang krna...;);) hehehe...

Diii seriously yar m madly in love with you n ur calm nature;):) mtlb i just wanted to be like u...:)

Byee dii...Will miss u..keep smiling n keep loving me;);)

loveee uu...,muahhhh:*:*

 **Katiiy** : diii...kaise ho? n sorry fr nt rvwing on ur stories...shoolyyy kan pkd k...maff kr do na;);)

just love u di for ur OC kaira...m madly in love wd RajRa...ur all stories r my favorit my favorite rajvi author...:)

thanks di fr cumin in my life n always bear my nautanki...;)which i love to do wd u...hehehe;)

N diii yad h na RajRa story likhni h apko...jldi likhna...ma pdhun gi zror...:)

N kbhi bhi rvws ko ly k sad mt hona...wrna...wrna...bs chodun gi nhi ma apko...dhmki h;) daro mujh sa..,hehehe;););)

Always be happy dii...keep smiling n keep luving me;)...n bhul mt jana is pagl ldki ko;)

enjoyed my time here with u n definitely will miss u...:(

loveeee uuu diii...muaahhh:*:*

 **ravu 161 :** heyyy...khn h re aj kl...? Lgta h PM madm aj kl zyadaa hi busy heinnn...,;) thanxxxx fr coming in my life n being my friend :) juzz love talk to uu...n teko chedna k to mza hi or h...hehehe;);)U r alsooo a pagl like meee...;);)no wrds can express your personality n ur loving nature...:)this minister will miss you PM mam:):)

Lovvveee Youuuu loads n loads...muaaahhhhh:*:*

 **.509:** hyy parii...sorry for dis news yar...bt plzzzz yar jute...chappl mt marna...;);p...m ur best frnd nd will be urs always...:)

Thanks yar for cumin in my life n being my frnd...always tolerating my faltu batein n cheering me..thanku fr this beautiful frndship...n precious memories...or kya bolun tujhe...u r the best as a friend...happiest soul...loving n caring..:) rsn of my smile...:):)...hmm dono itna bolty hein fir b khx smjh nae a ra kya bolun tujhe...tu itni axh cant express this in wrds...:)

n miss beautiful, sweet nd charming pari...acc to ur promise i 'll be happy always...no worries n no rona dhona;);)...tu b khush rehna n don't miss mee;);p

Wishing u a beautiful nd successful life...:) :D

keep smiling n keep PMing me;)...hehehe

takecare...lots of hugs n kisses fr my jann...:););p:D

Loveeeee u...muahhh:*:*

 **Bhumi98:** heyy yar kaise h? n hwz ur job going? zulm on bichari bachi;);)sorryyy fr leaving u...u r such a lovely and adorable person...nd a good friend of mine...:) thanxxx fr coming in my life n being my friend :)n i will definitely miss you yar...:(

Wishing u a happy n successful life:):)

lovvveeee youuuuu...muaaahhhh:*:*

 **DiVine21** : hyyyyy diks...i know u r gud...:p.. thanks for coming in my life...u r such a sweet person and good friend ...take care of urself n my cute pai...:):)

enjoyed my time wd u...n will miss u yar...:(

May ur all wishes cm true...:D

Gud byeee...

Love you...:*:*

 **Barbie Girl Srija :** hiii...hope sriju k tu ya note pdh rhi ho...u have a great personality...kind n soft...jusz luv ur nature..:):) thanku fr being my frnd..:D

best of luck fr ur studies...:)

lovee youuu...:*:*:*

 **JannatFairy** : Maham diii...don't know u r reading dis or nt...bt the thanku sooo muchhh fr ur love, care n concern...u always supported me n console me like a mother..:)u r very sweet n wonderful person...:) i misss uu sooo much diii...:(

God bless you nd ur kids dii...:)

Loveeee Youuuuu...muaaahhhh:*:*

 **Zinni17** : hii zini...hp u r fine...missing u yaarrr...:(

thanxxx for cumn in my life n being my frndd...:) u r a very sweettooo n wonderful person...i lovvveee youuu sooo muccchhh yarr:*:*

 **Shabna** : hyyy...hp u r fyn..:) u r tooo much sweet n cute :) i love u meliii cutiee piee:*:*

 **Candy126** : hiieee...:) you are a sweet and wonderful girl...:)

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR..**

May your birthday and every day be filled with the warmth of sunshine, the happiness of smiles, the sounds of laughter, the feeling of love and the sharing of good cheer...

Wishing u a very very happy birthday dear..may all your wishes come true...nd u will get all the happiness of life:):)

Lovee youuuu...:*

 **Zoya.F :** hieee...hw r u? You r sweet and cute friend...thanku for coming in my life:):)

Best of luck for studies..:)

Love youu...:*:*

 **Luv Rachana and Gaurav Forever :** hyyy...hw r u? you are a lovely and sweet person...nd very gud frnd of mine...thnks fr ur frndship diyu...:):)

May God shower all his blessings on you n ur all wishes cm true..:)

Loveee youuu Chatter Box...:* muahhhh:*:*

 **Lishkruti** : hiee Lisha... hp u r fyn...:) i love u my cute si pyali si behna...you r very sweet n gud prsn...definitely will miss you yar...

Stay blessed and be happy always :)

love youu:*:*

 **Crazy4kevidareya** : Heyyy zoya...hw r u? you r a very nice n bubbly girl...i love u soo much my dear...n thanks fr coming in my life:):D

Wishing u a very happy n successful life :)

Love you...:*:*

 **Crystie** : Heyy! kesi h re?...teko kya bolun re...no wrds to express ur personality...U r a sweet, kind nd humble person nd a very gud friend...:):) just love to talk to U...:) thanks fr comin in my life n being my frnd:):)

May God shower all his blessings on you n ur all wishes cm true..:)

Gud luck fr ur future :)

lots of love n hugs fr U...:*:*:):D

love youuuu nd definitely will miss you yar...muahhhhh:*D

 **Divyaa26** : hii...hw r u? thanks fr ur help dear...u r such a sweet n loving girl :) Thankyou once again...

lovee youuu...:*:*

 **gorgeous purvi:** Heyy Shanu!.. hp u r fyn..:) Zyada to nae janti tujhy bt u r very sweet and wonderful girl..:) thanks fr being my frnd...:)

Best of luk fr ur future :) wishing u a very happy n successful life:)

loveee youu:):*:*

 **DivaNims** : Hyyy dii...! zyada to nhi janti apko...but itna to surely keh skti hu fantastic person...i love youuu diii...:*:*

 **Dushu's Shreya, esha10062006, purvi di's krutika,iCoco Girl, AreejSachinLover, , dareya's lover aka charvi.**..Thanks to all of you...all of U are very gud and sweet friends...

Wishing U all a very wonderful and successful life..:)

Love u all...:*:*

 **Somya 21** : heyy somi...:) hp u r gud...u r a very sweet n pyara bacha...just loved ur lovely n calm nature...:) thanks fr being a part of my life...:)

take care of ur dii...may God shower all his blessings on you and your di :)

love youuu...:*:*

 **KavinZara** : hyyeee zara...hw r u dear? umm... hmari dosti ko khx hi din huva abhi...nd m really very lucky to get a frnd like u...u r a wonderful person...:) thanxx fr being my frnd...:)

Wishing u a wonderful, happy n successful life...:)

lovee youuu...:):*:*

 **daya's angel** : hieee...hw r u? sorry mishu fr nt reading ur stories...! U r such a sweet n cute frnd...Thanxx fr being my frnd...i love u sooo mucchhhh...:*:*

 **PurpleAngel1** : Hyy Navya..! hw r u? Umm...hmari zyada bat to nae hue kbi bt u r very sweet n lovely person...thanks fr being my friend :) n ur all stories r just fabulous...m madly in luv wd ur writing...:)

keep smiling n keep writing :)

love youuuu...:*:*

 **anayaj** : heyy Jewella...hp u r fine:) don't know soo much abt you...b good person n thankss fr being my friend..:)

Always be happy...lovee youuu ...:*:*

 **ABHICHARM** : heyyy sidi...hw r u? n hwz everything going?...wel very nice n wonderful frnd...thanxx fr coming in my life n being my frnd...:)

I wish you get all the happiness of life...n best of luck fr ur studies :)

Loveee youuuu...muahhhh :*:*

 **AD Angelina** : heyy Anii...:) hw r u?...thanku fr coming in my life n being my sister cutiee piee...:) U r very cute n sweet...:)

May your all wishes cm true :)

Lovee youuu...:*:*

 **KAVINSANJANA** : heyyy aishi : ) hw r u? thanks fir coming in my life n being my frnd..U r such a sweet n lovely frnd...:)

loveee Youuuu...muahhhh:*:*

 **Anaya 21** : heyyy ani...hw r u? Hwa hwaie kahn ho aj kl...ummm...u r a cute n lovely grll n i loveee uu sooo muchhh baby...:*:*

 **PurpleAsus** : Hi diii...hw r u? Thanxxx diii fr helping me...

Love you...:*:*

 **FK.1:** hiieee Fatima...hw r u? Againn a sweet n cute grl...:);) thnxxx fr ur precious frndship...:)

best of luck fr ur medical :)

loveee youuu:):*:*

 **DUO-MRF** : diii apko kya bolun...m speechless...i means words hi nae milry khx bolny ko...u r a wonderful prsn...nd awesome writer...m madly in love wd ur stories dii...u r my fav Duo writer here...:)

God bless U dii...:)

Loveeee youuu diiii...muuaaahhhh:*:*

 **Er Adiba, Saraswati Dahal, RK Sweety:** thanxxx fr being my frnds :)s loveeee youuu guys...:*:*

...

Now come to boys section;)

 **Hamdard duo:** heyyyy bhai...hw r u yar?Thanxx fr comin in my life...N being my bada bhai jaan...:):)Thanxxx fr always tolerating my non senses Bakwas...I always luv to talk to u...i luv Ur tang khenchna...;);)n ab to ap b insan bn jao late sony waly bhoot...nae to apki pet wife hi apko seedha kry gi...;)bhoot k sardar ji...hehehe;);)jldi sa mairy liya aik bhabi dhundoooo...;);)

U r such a sweet suol which i ever met...srslyy i'll miss you bhai...:'(:'(:'(

May God shower all his blessing on you:)

Keep smiling...keep loving mee...n don't miss me:)

nd nd don't u dare to forget me...wrna i'll cm in ur dreams n fir darna mt:;);p hehehe...i know ap bdy darpok ho;);p

Loveeeee youuuuu...:*:*

 **qaziasadali8** : Heyy bhai! m angry wd u yar...Dubai ja k bhen ko bhul gy...very bad...huh huh huh...! koe jo b boly apko i know u r nt a bad prsn...everything happens fr a reason bhai...:) i trust u n will always trust u...:)

Wishing u a very happy and wonderful life:)

lovee youuu...:*:*

 **sameer khan :** Hiii bhai...hw r u? u r a wonderful n awesome man bhai...really loved your personality...:) Thanks for being in my life n being my bda bhai...:)

Keep smiling...keep loving me...n don't miss me:)

loveeeee youuuuu...:*:*

 **Pehlaj CID :** No words for u... hope u write some good story soon...:) umm...i know u r nt a bad person...n plzzz try to frgt all those events...it will be better fr all of us...:)

Stay blessed :)

Thankyou...:)

 **Aditya** : fulfilling your wish...

Thanks to my all readers, reviewers and guest reviewers fr ur support nd love...love u all:*

...

 **KAASH HUM JUDA NA HOTAY**

 **KABHI ALWIDA NA KEHTAY**

 **CHAHA NAHI THAA**

 **PHIR BHEE PARA HUM KO JAANA**

 **TUM HUM KO YAAD RAKHNA**

 **KABHI DIL SAY NA BHULANA**

 **HUM PAAS HOON YA NA HOON**

 **HAMAIN PIYAR SAY BULANA**

...

...

thanxxx to everyone fr reading dis note...n sorry if i hurt anyone...

nd anyone who wants to continue my story **WO HAMSAFAR THA**...plzz let me know in rvw or pm me...

For now ta ta by by to all...bhulna mt is pagl ldki ko...zindgi rhi to fir milen gy...:)

Thankyou...

Ap sb ki...

Priya, Pridi, Piya, Ria, Preez, Pri, Dolly, Priyu...n bhai ki bhootni;)


End file.
